User talk:Charmed-Jay
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spell Casting page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Kuopiofi (Talk) 07:37, September 23, 2012 That's it. I'm sure Kio-whatsit is a computer program. The Visitor (talk) 22:02, January 23, 2014 (UTC)The Visitor Hello there. I would like your help with something. You see, I am making a fanfiction writer, and I am trying to make up a story that has seven kinds of gems, each with their own power over reality. So far, I have... A Space Gem, A Time Gem, A Matter Gem, An Energy/Forces Gem, A Life/Sould Gem, And a Mind Gem. I am still looking for one more idea for a power for the last gem. Any suggestions? I already have recieved the suggestions of Death and Void, so don't suggest those, please. Storycutter999 (talk) 22:17, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::You could try Nature Gem or Yin-Yang Gem (they stand for power of balance). --Charmed-Jay (talk) 22:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) So, would the Nature Gem include Nature Manipulation? Storycutter999 (talk) 23:23, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 08:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Renaming powers Just a reminder: you change powers name, it's your job to change the links to that page. Changed it back because Vision of Death sounds more like ability to sense/predict death. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:59, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Light Healing/Galleries in General Remember to add both names and series. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:05, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Pic Names Rules for this wiki: 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:50, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something about Probability Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:54, February 5, 2015 (UTC) :Ask away, but I'm not sure if I can answer anything. --Charmed-Jay (talk) 17:15, February 5, 2015 (UTC) ;Maybe one second later, but close enough. Charmed-Jay (talk) 05:20, March 27, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:06, July 10, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery/main pic make sure they in Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Alphabetization I've noticed with your edits in the Homo Magi Physilogy page that you just put new example at the bottom when there is an alphabetical ordering in place. Please when you add new users check if the list is alphabetised and abide by that order. Thank you. Evil-Tree (talk) 15:17, October 25, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery/main pic make sure they in Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) If you change something which is part of a group (Force-Field Wall Generation being part of Wall Generation, which is part of Constructs Creation), it's your job to change that part in every one of that group. Meaning that if you change F-FWG, your job is to check every CC page, Variation, etc. and change them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:30, December 3, 2015 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:11, February 18, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery/main pic make sure they in Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:02, March 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Sorry, I got occupied and forgot. Charmed-Jay (talk) 17:04, March 27, 2016 (UTC) 18. When Gallery has 20 pics, they will be added Collapse/Expand system. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:34, June 17, 2016 (UTC) When you add to Gallery/main pic make sure they in Users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:34, August 22, 2017 (UTC) Please remember that alphabetic order always goes by series name first, then by user if there are more then one user from that series.SageM (talk) 21:40, November 2, 2017 (UTC)SageM When you add to Gallery, make sure they in Users. Second warning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:28, November 8, 2017 (UTC) Use them/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:38, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Might want to check Enhanced Synesthesia. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:32, August 7, 2019 (UTC)